Talk:Chung, the Attuned
Well.. he just jumped from the roof in the undercity here Skuld 14:41, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Same here. And I just encountered him without the stated quest active. Zal 10:02, 23 May 2006 (CDT) A picture of the big map is useless. The position doesn't update since the Undercity is underground. --Desme 18:00, 19 October 2006 (CDT) What I found useful was once you get to the alley that looks like it's on fire, turn and walk backwards slowly. Chung will be in the group that drops "behind" you or more to the lower part of the map. You'll be able to see the boss's name and call target on it, possibly even before your party engages the front group trying to box you in.--Alessar 15:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Skill list Apperance in Eliminate the Am Fah: Signet of Capture confirmed. -- Dashface 06:12, 14 June 2006 (CDT) Damage dealt Due to Project:Community Portal#Collect Boss/Mob Data; his Lightning Orb hits for 324 damage with 60 AL (Lightning Orb has 25% armor penetration). — Galil 08:55, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :I believe that means that the Orb would do 250 damage before the armor penetration is factored in, which is an effective Air Magic level of 40. -Spot 09:32, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::Canthan bosses deal double damage. --68.142.14.3 09:35, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::If that's the case, the effective Air Magic level would be around 19. However, it doesn't work out exactly, so I'm not sure how this is being rounded... Perhaps we need a real "damage guru" to clarify. -Spot 09:53, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Hmm, by my calculation, at level 24 with 16 air, he'd deal 169 = 106 * 2^((24 * 3 - 60 * .75) / 40) versus 60 AL with lightning orb, before double damage. --68.142.14.3 10:25, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::::I think we need to work out first if the damage magnification is a result of increased attribute level or a damage multiplier. i.e. We need to test this with boss hexes. Do boss hexes last a LOT longer and do ridiculously more bad effects or do they last in the range of an attribute level of 16? Hexes and conditions (like Enervating Charge) should tells us where the boss' attributes are at. THEN we can calculate the damage multiplier. I THINK there is a multiplier, because I do not recall seeing a Suffering of 20 days on any of my characters. :) --Karlos 14:14, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Edit: Also note that at level 28 monsters can have above 16 attribute ranks. I know this from the Greater Blood Drinker, who's Icy Veins is like Meteor Shower. :) It does 176 damage to nearby allies of the dead foe. This is completely off the charts we have. --Karlos 14:16, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::I'm fairly certain that most, if not all, have 16 or less. At some point after Talk:Boss#Boss_new_super_powers, I went to test against a boss with energy surge and found the boss dealt 160 damage while only making me lose 8 energy. (He also shatter enchantment'd me for 200, so it turns out he had 15 domination.) The conclusion drawn before that bosses simply deal double damage in Cantha is correct. --68.142.14.40 00:49, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::Kills a caster in one hit with Lightning Orb in HM... Been there, done that. Prot Spirit is a real must.